


Curfew

by Ttori315



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Overprotective Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttori315/pseuds/Ttori315
Summary: Peter is late for his curfew, Tony worries





	Curfew

Tony’s phone rang while he was knee deep, literally, into a new suit. He was trying out some new upgrades that he couldn’t quite seem to get right. He was going to ignore it, but when Jarvis told him it was May, he dropped everything.

“May, it’s late. Is everything okay?” He asked as soon as he hit the green button. He knew she’d had to work that day and the next, and at 1am she should be asleep.

“It’s Peter.” She said, panic evident in her voice, “He’s not home yet. I thought maybe he was with you, but I know that you would have called if he was staying the night or if you had lost track of time. I don’t know where he is. I knew he was going to Ned’s after school but he was supposed to be home by midnight. He’s not answering his phone.”

His heart sped up as May spoke, mind immediately going to the worst case scenario. If he was in the suit, Jarvis would have let him know. Plus, Tony had told him to take the night off. He deserved to have at least one Friday a month to himself.

“Hold on I’m gonna pull up the tracker on his suit.” Tony told her, voice quivering just a little. He had to fight to keep his breathing steady, already feeling the edges of a panic attack setting in. He pulled up the hologram and looked, following the red dot as it moved along the map of New York. “I’ve got him. The suit is moving pretty quickly up. Maybe he’s just running late?”

He knew that was the logical explanation, but he couldn’t stop himself from imagining everything awful that could have happened to Peter.

“I’m gonna fly to that spot. I’ll let you know if I find him. I promise.” When she said goodbye he could hear how scared she was as well.

A suit formed around him and he took off. “J lock on his spot.” He could feel his vision tunneling as he raced to the location. “Autopilot engage.” He barely got the whisper out before he started hyperventilating. Even though he knew that Peter was probably fine, his body was going into a panic attack anyway. He’d had too little sleep and too much had happened to Peter for him to stop himself. His mind was racing as he thought about how he could have gotten hurt. How he could be in the hands of some villain with a grudge. Of how his body could be getting moved to get rid of.

Suddenly he was on the ground and the suit was opening. He saw Peter standing in front of him, looking confused, and stumbled out. Immediately his arms wrapped around the teen and he held him close.

“Wow. Mr. Stark what’s up? Oh my god are you okay? Is something wrong?” Peter asked, arms immediately wrapping around him. Tony was shaking and could feel tears running down his cheeks.

“I thought… god I thought you…” he couldn’t finish a sentence. He was so relieved, but still in the thrall of the attack.

“Holy shit. Okay I know what’s happening. Come on Mr. stark. Tony. Count to ten with me.” Peter immediately started counting slowly, not moving to the next number until Tony repeated him. “Good. Now tell me three things you hear.”

“Cars. My breathing. Honking.” Tony listed.

“Good. Two things you smell?” Peter rubbed his back gently.

“Your cologne. Pizza.” He was starting to feel better, sagging a bit in relief.

“One thing you see?”

“You. God Peter your fucking aunt called and we didn’t know where you were and you weren’t answering your damn phone!” He was breathing evenly now. He pulled back, glaring at Peter and wiping his eyes. “Where the fuck were you and why didn’t you call?! You could have been hurt or knocked out or.. or dead.”

“I’m not! I’m fine! I’m sorry! I lost track of time at Ned’s. We were watching movies and then my phone died and I forgot to call before I left! I’m sorry!” Peter’s eyes were wide as he stared at Tony.

“You scared me and May half to death! You can’t just do that! I thought I lost you again!” Tony’s voice rose, anger seeping in. He’d been so afraid that he’d lost Peter again.

“I’m sorry! I’m fine and I’m here! Not going anywhere anytime soon Mr. Stark. No losing me! I’m here to annoy you forever.” Peter hugged him again. “I’m here.”

Tony hugged him back, relaxing. “I dunno Pete. May might kill you.” He joked.

“Oh shit.”


End file.
